


lectures are for naps

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Werewolf!Iwaizumi, mischievous witch, scene from a vague fantasy au i've been thinking about, sleepy wolfy, witch!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Where did you get that wound?” Suga asks, voice still soft. The eraser trails down a quickly healing cut and Iwaizumi’s brow raises, he has to fight the urge to let out a quiet growl. “It’s new.”New. That’s right, but how didhenotice it? It’s not like they’ve paid that much attention to each other....right?
Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913677
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	lectures are for naps

**Author's Note:**

> prompt thingy because i'm trying to get back into writing
> 
> The prompt that I got this time was:  
> Word count: 500  
> Genre: Fantasy  
> Character: A werewolf  
> Material: A pencil  
> Sentence: "Where did you get that wound?"  
> Bonus: The Sun is failing.
> 
> didn't do the bonus, but /shrugs

Fuck, he’s tired.   
  
Iwaizumi closes his eyes and he knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t possibly deal with the droning of his professor in the moment.   
  
His shift was terrible this time. He should have just taken the day off.   
  
The table is cool when he lays his arms on it and Iwaizumi buries his face in them, takes a deep breath.   
  
He could fall asleep.   
  
He gets close to it- he gets _really_ close. But, just as he’s about to drift, there’s the touch of fingers to his hair and he jerks with a grunt, lifts his head to frown at his labmate.   
  
“Sorry,” Suga whispers, a small smile on his lips like he’s not not sorry at all. Iwaizumi huffs and the smile turns apologetic, raises to show off dimples before it wanes again. “Do you have a pencil? Mine seems to have run off.”   
  
Suga kept him from sleeping because of _that_?   
  
...whatever.   
  
Iwaizumi blinks the sleep from his eyes- or, tries to. He’s not able to keep from yawning and he lets it out before grabbing his bag, roots around in it for a little bit and manages to find a pencil that’s not chewed up or snapped in half. When he slaps it on the table, dimples flash again and Iwaizumi is given another smile.   
  
“Thanks,” Suga tells him.   
  
Iwaizumi grunts out a “no problem” and moves to try to sleep again, is stopped whenever the tip of an eraser pokes at his jawline. Suga’s head is tilted whenever Iwaizumi shoots him an annoyed look, eyes a bit sharp.   
  
“Where did you get that wound?” Suga asks, voice still soft. The eraser trails down a quickly healing cut and Iwaizumi’s brow raises, he has to fight the urge to let out a quiet growl. “It’s new.”   
  
New. That’s right, but how did _he_ notice it? It’s not like they’ve paid that much attention to each other.   
  
...right?   
  
“...fell,” Iwaizumi grumbles, moving his head away from Suga’s poking. A pout forms on full lips, but it quickly twitches into a small smirk, fades away into a sharp, sweet smile.   
  
It’s sudden and there’s something that comes with that quick change of expressions- a sudden scent of something heady and dark, full of spice and spark.   
  
And, just like that, Iwaizumi is wide awake, his senses sharp.   
  
Oh. _Oh_.   
  
How did he never realize…   
  
“Of course, little wolfy,” Suga tells him, eyes flashing a bit too bright and voice whisper soft. “Go back to sleep- I’m sure last night must have been...exhausting.”   
  
Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow, but then...then his lids droop, he’s back to being exhausted. Suga’s face is softer when Iwaizumi glares at him, expression almost friendly, kind.   
  
“Get some rest,” Suga murmurs. “We’ll talk after.”   
  
Iwaizumi wants to growl at the witch, but he finds himself slumping back down onto the desk, yawning quietly as sleep takes him over.   
  
He shouldn’t sleep. He should _definitely_ not sleep.   
  
...he’s so tired, though. His shift _had_ been exhausting.   
  
“I’ll kill you if you tell anyone,” Iwaizumi manages to grumbles as his eyes close.   
  
He gets a soft chuckle in return, light fingers running through his hair.   
  
“I know,” Suga whispers. “Get some rest.”   
  
Sleep washes over him then and Iwaizumi falls into light slumber, gets lost in visions of a bright moon and bright blood, dimples in pale cheeks and sharp copper eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have a college/fantasy au that this is vaguely from. writing this actually made me want to start it up properly so maybe i'll give it a go?


End file.
